X-rays are generally electromagnetic waves having wavelengths ranging from 0.01 Angstrom (Å) to about 100 Å Since X-rays may transmit through objects, X-rays may be widely used for medical apparatuses capturing images of inside of bodies or non-invasive examination apparatuses in general industries.
An X-ray apparatus that uses X-rays may obtain an X-ray image of an object by transmitting X-rays emitted from an X-ray source through an object, and detecting a difference between intensities of the transmitted X-rays by using an X-ray detector. The X-ray image may be used to understand an inner structure of the object and diagnose the object. By using the X-ray apparatus, the inner structure of the object may be easily understood based on a principle that the transmittance of X-rays varies according to the density of the object and atomic numbers of atoms that form the object. When wavelengths of X-rays are short, transmittance increases and a screen becomes brighter.